Girls Night
by Brainkeeper96
Summary: Abby drags Kate out for drinks and someone from Kate's past shows up. Secrets are revealed about Kate. See authors note inside. First attempt ar Fanfic. R&R. One-shot


_A/N: Hey guys. This is my first attempt at fanfic so play nice. I wrote this as kind of a prequel to a Rizzoli & Isles and NCIS crossover I started writing but won't post until I get at least three chapters done. Read and review. Let me know what you think of it. All mistakes are my own since I am looking for a beta. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS all right belong to its rightful owners. Enjoy!_

"Come on Kate. We haven't had the chance to go out in a month. It'll be fun. No worrying about work. Just the two of us and alcohol. How can you say no to that?" Kate thought about what she was about to say to Abby. There was no getting out of this.

"Okay fine. I'll go. Only for one drink though. That's it," Kate breathed out. Abby squealed in excitement.

Twenty minutes later, Kate found herself sitting at a table of her and Abby's favorite bar. Abby had been ranting on and on for the past ten minutes about some new gadget she had discovered.

"...It's soooo cool. It takes DNA and separates the base compounds-" Abby was cut off when someone yelled at Kate. She froze when she heard the voice.

"Well well well. If it isn't Caitlin Todd. I thought you had fallen off the face of the Earth. New love interest?" the woman said, acknowledging Abby when she said the love interest. Abby sat there with a very confused look on her face. Why did this woman think she was Kate's _love interest_? As far as she knew, Kate was straight. And she and Kate were best friends.

"What the hell are you doing here Marica? I thought you had moved to the over side of the world." the two women engaged in a silent stare down. Both sending daggers to the other before Kate finally opened her mouth again. "If your done here, I highly suggest you leave."

"Oh and just what are you going to do to me? I am soo scared." The heavy sarcasm in the woman's- Marica's- voice made Kate snap. She stood up from her seat and turned to come face to face with her ex.

"Back the fuck off Marica."

"Make me." Suddenly, time seemed to freeze in place. Kate right fist delivered a perfectly executed right hook. Sending Marica staggering backwards from the force behind it. Marica charged the other girl like a raging bull. Kate easily deflected the other girl's angry charge, grabbing her arm and flipping the girl down onto the hardwood floor of the bar.

"You seem to forget something about me Marica. I always kicked your ass in the gym. Did you really think that would be any different? Surely you would've learned your lesson the first seven or eight times it happened." Kate looked down at the woman lying on the floor. A small smirk was making its way onto her face as she looked back towards the table where Abby was staring.

'Shit," She thought to herself. She had completely forgotten about the other woman's presence. Slowly, she walked back over to the table and sat back down. The two women sat in silence for what seemed to be an eternity before Abby finally decided to speak.

"So I am guessing an ex?" Kate just nodded in response. "Okay now I have like a million questions for you. Why does she think I am your 'new love interest'?"

"Well I believe that one kind of answers itself. She is an ex-girlfriend of mine. Yes, I am gay. No, none of my so-called boyfriends were ever real. No, no one else knows at work. Gibbs may have his suspicions but I am not 100% sure. Does that answer al of your questions?"

"Just one. Why didn't you tell me? I mean, we are best friends," there was a glimmer of hurt in Abby's eyes as she asked the question.

"I just didn't want anyone to think of me differently. I guess it's just me being self conscience." All Abby did was nod in response. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. It's just a lot to process at once. Although it was pretty cool to see you go all badass on her." Kate chuckled. She knew her and Abby would be fine. Abby would keep this a secret if she wanted her to, no doubt about that.

With that, Abby decided to launch in another rant about some other new piece of lab equipment she had gotten. The rest of their night went on without any more interruptions.


End file.
